1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to an exercising apparatus especially adapted for simulating an opponent in an arm wrestling contest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The activity of arm wrestling is an activity that is carried out for recreational and competitive purposes. To prepare for an arm wrestling contest a person ideally strengthens the specific muscles that are involved in arm wrestling. To this end, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to arm wrestling apparatus, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,463,949; 4,557,481; 4,805,900; 4,846,468; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,236.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,949 discloses a machine for arm wrestling that is used by two arm wrestling opponents. Through a gearing and lever mechanism, a right-handed contestant can have an arm wrestling contest with a left-handed opponent. This apparatus provides no self-contained counterforce-exerting mechanism so that one person can develop arm wrestling strength by exercising against a counterforce-exerting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,481 discloses an arm wrestling table which provides seats for two opponents and provides a visual electric indicator apparatus for indicating the winner of the arm wrestling contest. This apparatus provides no self-contained counterforce-exerting mechanism so that one person can develop arm wrestling strength by exercising against a counterforce-exerting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,900 discloses a strength training amusement device for simulating arm wrestling. The device employs a hydraulic jack for exerting a simulated arm wrestling force. An alarm system is provided to indicate when a user wins against or loses against the device. A distinct disadvantage of using a hydraulic jack for the exertion of a simulated arm wrestling force is the risk of leaks of hydraulic fluid which may be messy and toxic. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated arm wrestling device were provided which does not include hydraulic fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,468 discloses a team arm wrestling machine which includes a complex of levers and handles that permits a plurality of players on one team to oppose a plurality of opponents on another team. This machine provides no self-contained counterforce-exerting mechanism so that one person can develop arm wrestling strength by exercising against a counterforce-exerting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,236 discloses an arm wrestling exercise table. No provisions are made for indicating to a person any degree of arm wrestling achievement. In addition, there is no disclosure of a mechanism for adjusting a variable counterforce for opposing a user's arm strength.
Still other features would be desirable in an arm wrestling apparatus. For example, when a simulated arm on an arm wrestling apparatus is pushed by a person's arm, the simulated arm reaches a limit. In reaching the limit, the simulated arm impacts some object located at the limit. In impacting the object at the limit, damage may be done to both the object and the simulated arm. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated arm wrestling device were provided which includes a resilient bumper located at the limit of simulated arm motion to prevent damage to the simulated arm and the object located at the limit of simulated arm motion.
When a person builds up muscular strength, it may be desirable to build the strength up in a gradual way. More specifically, it would be desirable if a simulated arm wrestling device were provided with devices designed to build up counterforce resistance in an incremental way.
For an arm wrestling apparatus that provides an incremental build up of counterforce resistance, it would be desirable if the incremental increases of counterforce resistance can be installed easily and simply.
When a person puts one's elbow on a table to position one's arm for arm wrestling, it is desirable that the elbow remain localized in a specific area during the arm wrestling. The elbow should not slide on the table top. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated arm wrestling device were provided with a device to assure that a person's elbow does not slide on a table top during simulated arm wrestling.
Individuals are generally either right-handed or left-handed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated arm wrestling device were provided that is easily used by either right-handed or left-handed persons.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use arm wrestling devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a arm wrestling apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a self-contained counterforce-exerting mechanism so that one person can develop arm wrestling strength by exercising against a counterforce-exerting mechanism; (2) does not include hydraulic fluid; (3) includes a resilient bumper located at the limit of simulated arm motion to prevent damage to the simulated arm and the object located at the limit of simulated arm motion; (4) builds up counterforce resistance in an incremental way; (5) provides with a device to assure that a person's elbow does not slide on a table top during simulated arm wrestling; (6) is easily used by either right-handed or left-handed persons; and (7) provides that incremental increases of counterforce resistance can be installed easily and simply. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique arm wrestling apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.